Obsession
by Rukiyo
Summary: He was his obsession. DARK 0027. WARNINGS: NON-CON/RAPE, YAOI, BOY/BOY, BLOOD/GORE AND SPOILERS FOR 328. ENMA X TSUNA


**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR 328! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE FINE WITH SPOILERS OR HAVE ALREADY READ THE CHAPTER. Don't get all pissed because you didn't read this. Not my fault.**

**NON-CON, RAPE, YAOI, BOY/BOY, BLOOD/GORE and other themes. **If you are uncomfortable with those themes, I suggest you click back, right now.

DARK 0027

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. There's a reason for that. When you read this, I think it will be quite evident.

* * *

Tsuna could only shut his eyes tightly, tears forming at the corners. Pain shot up from his arms and numbed the rest of his body, making him painfully aware of the nails –claws digging into his flesh. He could feel the blood, his blood, sliding down to his hands and dripping on the floor as he started to feel his arms go numb as well. His body would not move. It would not respond to his mental screams for it to run; break free from the claws and run away. He simply stood there as he felt the claws dig deeper.

His eyes were beginning to haze as he stared into scarlet eyes. Eyes that were once so familiar were now as if they belonged to a stranger. Veins were popping out from beneath the skin while eyes were almost completely rolled back. Tsuna gazed at the figure; it too a lot of will power to say conscious. He wanted to fall into a black abyss to escape this, but he knew it would do him no good.

Scarlet hair that once matched the rolled back eyes covered almost half of his face. He could feel the hatred seething and coming at him full force, nearly suffocating him.

"Tsuna…yoshi," the voice of the person –Tsuna was not sure what to call him anymore –growled. "Tsunayoshi…"

Swallowing and struggling to not scream out in pain as his arms felt numb. The claws pulled out of his bloody skin and he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from crying out. The redhead did not seem pleased with it and wrapped his claws around Tsuna's arms with a painfully vice grip. Tsuna turned his face the other way as he was pulled against another body that was surprisingly warm. He felt one claw let go of his arm and was pressing against his back. He nearly yelped as he felt the sharp and bloody claws.

He then noticed a shattered vile lying on the ground. His eyes widened although he said nothing. Sin. Was this was sin had done to his friend? He felt the claws caress his back and he stiffened. The blood loss was getting to his head as he felt light-headed. Tsuna looked up. The rolled back eyes were now gazing at him with a sadistic smile directed at him. Tsuna nearly screamed and bit his tongue when he felt the claws roam his body. Cold metal against his warm and bloody skin.

Tsuna let out a small gasp when he felt the metal claws begin to roam to inappropriate areas. He would have shoved the other away if it not for the blood loss and numb and unmoving arms. He heard a low rumble. A chuckle. He finally let out a yelp when his clothes were torn and he was shoved onto the cold ground stained with his blood. Tsuna stared up with a terrified expression.

He let out another gasp when the cold claws grabbed his member. He was forced to stare into the glazed over scarlet eyes as he breathed heavily. With his arms numb, he could only focus on the one part that was receiving plenty attention. Tsuna squirmed slightly as he unconsciously bucked his hips.

"Heh, Tsunayoshi… Vongola Decimo… such a slut." With one strong tug on his member, Tsuna came. Hard. A low rumble came from the predator's chest as he leaned his head down and licked up some cum before seeming amused and taking blood mixed with cum and shoving it in Tsuna's mouth with one claw. "Taste that Tsuna? Disgusting isn't it?" A sadistic grin was sent his way and Tsuna was barely coming down from his high. He failed to notice the unzipping.

Tsuna let out a blood curling scream as he felt something enter his virgin hole without any sort of preparation. He felt like he was being split in two as he felt blood drip down from his hole.

"Aww you poor thing," he cooed. "Does it hurt?" Tsuna did not respond as he breathed raggedly. "Too bad."

Tsuna let out another scream, one after another, as he was being pounded into. Claws brushed against his member as the dug into his skin at his stomach and trail downwards painfully slow as the thrusts were the complete opposite. Rough and fast. Claws were holding him down as he was being pounded into. Nails dug into his cheek and he was slashed. Blood was running down from the claw marks as the scarlet eyed boy glared at him as he was thrusting unyieldingly. A silent command to shut up. Tsuna unconsciously arched as he was continuously trusted into, his blood becoming the lubricant.

"Slut," the other growled. The disgusting sound of skin slapping and muffled screams resounded through the dark room. "Do you know… how I felt… when you …abandoned… me?"

Tsuna barely had time to have the question register before he felt another orgasm making its way. He panted as he felt his prostate being hit dead one without him even knowing. However, a claw gripped his member, preventing him from coming. Tsuna let out a low moan and gasp as one hard thrust was aimed at his prostate.

"Tell me Tsuna," he said in a low voice. "Who do you belong to now?"

Tsuna gasped as another hard thrust made its way into him. Tsuna shook his head.

"Say it," he hissed. Tsuna shook his head again and screamed when he felt a sharp claw dig into the slit at the top of his penis. "You want to come, don't you? Fucking scream my name you whore. You love this, don't you? You'll be mine. When this is all over, I'll fuck you every day. In this tight ass hole… you want this, don't you?"

"N-no," Tsuna managed to gasp. He shook his head weakly. The other was not pleased with his and thrusted again and Tsuna screamed as claws were digging into his member.

"So hard? You're a slutty masochist, Tsuna," he said with a sneer. "If you could really move, I bet you'd ride me, wouldn't you?"

Tsuna let out a gasp as he felt a deep thrust enter his body. "T-too deep!"

"Awe too bad." Another thrust. "Now say it."

"N-no..!"

"SAY IT!" Tsuna scream, the feelings running throughout his body making it too much for him to handle. "WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?"

"Y-YOU!"

"WHAT'S MY NAME?"

"ENMA!"

Satisfied, the red head let go of Tsuna's member and thrusted in painfully deep, making sure to hit his prostate dead on each time. Tsuna screamed and came roughly, coating himself and Enma in his essence. Enma let out a low growl as his claws dug into the skin on Tsuna's hips as he thrusted into again and then came inside of the boy. Tsuna laid there as Enma emptied his load in him. Pulling out and pulling up his pants, Enma stared at Tsuna laying there. Tsuna had lost consciousness. He had blood and semen all over his body. His ass hole was had blood and cum pouring out of it. Enma smirked.

"You're mine forever, Tsunayoshi."


End file.
